Ice cream, please!
by Toylad
Summary: Estaba bien. Todo estaba perfecto. Solo tenía que pedir un helado de vainilla, uno de limón y otros cuatro de fresa. Nada más tenía que mirar directamente a los hermosos ojos verdes de Justin, decirle su pedido mientras se perdía en ellos y observarlo prepararlos con ese delantal, el cual inexplicablemente lograba que luciera mil veces más masculino.


**Nota de autora:** ¡Toylad reportándose, después de casi un año fuera! Por Dios, tengo mucho que decir, pero lo haré abajo, por si desean leerlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto mis OCs: Yûka, Kumi y Koyuki. Justin también es mío, pero está basado en una persona famosa real (Quien logre reconocerlo, ¡ven aquí, hermana sirena del alma!)

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Ice cream, please!**

 **.**

Yûka suspiró, convenciéndose a sí misma de que sus acciones no terminarían en un desastre o quizá la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Solo debía ser positiva e ir directo al grano, pues no todos los días tienes una oportunidad de ese tipo, ¿cierto?

¿A quién engañaba?, si se mantenía en pie a esas alturas, era porque sabía que si se devolvía, Koyuki sería quien la hiciera pasar el momento más embarazoso posible.

Estaba bien. Todo estaba perfecto. Solo tenía que pedir un helado de vainilla, uno de limón y otros cuatro de fresa. Nada más tenía que mirar directamente a los hermosos ojos verdes de Justin, decirle su pedido mientras se perdía en ellos y observarlo prepararlos con ese delantal, el cual inexplicablemente lograba que luciera mil veces más masculino.

Únicamente tendría que rozar por accidente sus manos al tomar los helados, brindarle una sonrisa para agradecer su atención y hacerle algún cumplido con respecto a sus aretes o tatuajes. Con suerte, él le respondería de forma positiva e incluso podrían entablar una conversación como personas normales.

O podría limitarse a mirarlo como si fuera un espíritu con una motosierra y estuviese a punto de acabar con su vida en frente de sus amigas, quienes, divertidas, miraban la escena desde una de las mesas del lugar. De cualquier forma, solo se vive una vez, ¿no?

–Disculpa, ¿te sientes bien? –Preguntó él, confundido, pues desde hacía aproximadamente un minuto tenía una rubia enfrente, la cual tenía los ojos como platos, las pupilas dilatadas, la boca abierta y temblándole, las manos sudando y las mejillas totalmente rojas.

Quizá estaba en sus días feos del mes. Jesse, uno de sus mejores amigos, alguna vez le comentó que las chicas actuaban rarísimo esa época. Era eso o estaba teniendo un ataque, así que rogaba internamente que fuera la primera opción.

–¡Helado, por favor!

Por otro lado, la chica se acababa de abofetear mentalmente, volviendo a la realidad y percatándose de cuán absurda debía verse en esos mismos instantes; pero, contrario a la forma en la que creyó que el rubio respondería, este sonrió ampliamente

–¡Helado, enseguida! –Exclamó el chico, volteándose para ir por las cucharas de helado y los conos; mas, una vez que los había tomado y estaba frente al estante en el cual se exponían los sabores disponibles, parecía como si se hubiese quedado en blanco.

Yûka arqueó una ceja, levantando la otra. ¿Acaso le dijo los sabores y no se había dado cuenta de ello?

El de ojos verdes volvió a mirarla, mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

–Digo… uh… ¿De cuál sabor? –Cuestionó, sintiendo cómo su dignidad se desvanecía al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer.

El lado positivo, es que la hizo reír, y él pensó que su risa era muy bonita. Hacía que luciera tierna, principalmente por esas pecas cubriendo sus rosadas mejillas. Viéndola bien, era una chica preciosa.

Y ella, a pesar de no estar segura de si tal gesto fue a propósito para que ella se sintiera mejor o si en serio era tan torpe, le pareció adorable. Él podría lucir como un chico malo, pero estaba muy claro que no lo era.

–Uno de vainilla, otro de limón y cuatro de fresa, por favor.

–¿Cono simple o azucarado?

–Azucarados solo los de fresa.

–A la orden, señorita.

Yûka sonrió tímidamente, dirigiendo su mirada azulada hacia sus pies, con los cuales se empezó a balancear de adelante para atrás.

Justin le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez cuando lo notó entre los pasillos repletos de estudiantes en su instituto. Mientras esperaba a Koyuki, quien se encontraba muy ocupada gritándole quién sabe qué a un chico. Intentaba no prestarle atención a lo extremadamente obvios que eran los sentimientos de ambos. Como diría Kumi: "son todos unos tsunderes reprimidos", y cuánta razón tenía.

Por puro instinto –o destino, pues nunca se sabe–, había vuelto a ver a un grupo de chicos quienes platicaban animadamente. Vestían de colores oscuros, además de que algunos incluso tenían tatuajes o piercings. Recordó a las gemelas Shirogane hablar de una banda o algo así, razón por la cual supuso que se trataba de ellos; pero jamás pensó que entre ellos hubiese alguien tan lindo como el rubio, a quien contemplaba como si fuese la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

–Ya vámonos, Yûka. -Había escuchado la áspera voz de su prima, sacándola de su trance.

–¿Ah?, ¿qué?

–¿Justin?, ¿te gusta él? –Preguntó la de cabello azabache.

–¿Ah? ¡No! Es decir, yo…

–Es un año mayor, toca guitarra y se mudó desde California. -La rubia la miró, mostrándole una expresión de sorpresa- Que no te engañe su apariencia. Lo conozco, es un buen chico. Se verían bien juntos, supongo.

Yûka negó con la cabeza, al recordar su reacción cuando Koyuki le había hablado del rubio. Era irónico, pues su padre era un exRowdyruff Boy, mas hubiese podido engañar a cualquiera con la cara de inocencia que tenía en su juventud.

Miró de nuevo a Justin, quien lucía muy concentrado a la hora de preparar el único helado faltante. Una vez cumplido su objetivo, sonrió, satisfecho, volteándose para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, los cuales lo observaban con una chispa de ternura. Inconscientemente, se relamió los labios, acercándose a su clienta.

–Aquí tienes estos –le dijo, entregándole un par de sabor a fresa. Ella asintió, tomándolos, no sin antes sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica al rozar la mano del chico–. Yo te ayudo con los otros dos y el de limón.

Y así, ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa del fondo, para entonces entregarle a Koyuki el helado verde y a Kumi, bueno, todos los rosados.

Antes de que Yûka pudiera volver al mostrador, ya el rubio lo tenía entre sus manos, esperando por que ella viniera. Al terminar su corta charla con Koyuki (Y por "charla se refería a su prima amenazándola con que no lo arruinara todo a causa de su timidez), fue a recoger la clásica delicia y a pagar, pero la de ojos azules jamás se hubiese esperado que antes de retirarse, él la tomara del brazo, deteniéndola.

–Disculpa, pero creo que no pregunté tu nombre –habló él, aflojando el agarre. Ella sonrió ampliamente, intentando disimular en vano la emoción absorbiendo su ser ante tales palabras.

–Soy Yûka Him –respondió, ignorando el hecho de que se había sonrojado nuevamente.

–Me llamo Justin. -El rubio se rascó la espalda, algo nervioso, logró notar ella- Y no sé si, bueno, tienes planes para esta tarde.

–Creo que cocinar galletas no es exactamente un plan, así que…

–¡Vamos al parque! –Exclamó sin pensar, tomándola por sorpresa, mas provocando que riera suavemente.

–En ese caso, sería un placer.

–Pero, ¿dónde vives?, digo, para pasar por ti.

–Bueno, si tuviera tu número podría enviarte un mensaje con mi dirección. -Él sonrió de lado, de acuerdo con la idea.

–Entonces, ¡lapicero, por favor!

* * *

 **Nota de autora #2:** ¡He regresado, señoras y señores! Muy bien, antes que todo, supongo que debo disculparme por estar fuera tanto tiempo y todo eso. Ahora sí, volviendo a la parte importante, ya escribí un fic cortito de MomoxBrick, he trabajado en el siguiente capítulo de Cold Heart y en un fic de KaoruxButch. No estuve activa por tanto tiempo ya que me he dedicado a escribir en Wattpad (Si quieren echarle un vistazo a mis libros, me harían un gran favor. El link a mi perfil lo pueden encontrar en mi biografía), pero ahora he vuelto y tengo la intención de continuar todo lo que dejé sin terminar. Además, pretendo corregir todos o al menos la mayor parte de mis historias.

 **Nota de autora #3:** Para quienes no entendieron bien la relación de los personajes y eso, lo expliqué en mi fic "Herencia", el cual es protagonizado por Kumi Him (La hija que yo imagino que tendrían Momoko y Brick).

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Toylad fuera, ¡paz!


End file.
